swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chadra-Fan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Known for being among the most cheerful and friendliest beings of the galaxy, Chadra-Fans are found in many places. On their native world, hurricanes and tsunamis frequently wipe out their homes, so the Chadra-Fans have developed an intense fear of water and choose new homes on arid planets. This experience with frequent destruction also leads them to regard few things as being truly permanent. Chadra-Fans embrace the moment and enjoy themselves as much as they can, living with a contagious zest for life. Chadra-Fans are notorious for their love of tinkering, frequently disassembling and reassembling unattended devices into something different. Chadra-Fans find work in industrial research, and conventionally trained engineers attempt to duplicate Chadra-Fan creations. Chadra-Fan Characteristics Personality: Gregarious, exuberant, and outgoing to a fault, Chadra-Fans are not picky when it comes to friends and frequently suffer from depression if left alone for extended periods of time. They are inquisitive, particularly about machinery, are hard-pressed to restrain the urge to tinker with an device within reach. Physical Description: No more than a meter tall, with flat noses and round, dark eyes, Chadra-Fans are covered in fur everywhere except for their fingers, toes, and large ears. Average Height/Weight: A typical Chadra-Fan stands at 1.0 meter tall and weighs 20 kilograms. Age Groups: Chadra-Fans age at the following stages: Homeworld: Chadra-Fans are native to Chad, a world located in the region of The Outer Rim known as The Slice. Covered with extensive marshes and bayous, the planet has nine moons, which gives the world a complex tidal cycle. Languages: The Chadra-Fan language sounds substantially different from Basic, so those Chadra-Fan who speak Basic do so with a very squeaky tone. Example Names: Fandar, Gudb, Kabe, T'achak T'andar, Tekli, Tutti Snibit. Adventurers: Chadra-Fans prefer the Technician Class, though many also follow the path of a Scoundrel or Scout, which better enable them to indulge their boundless curiosity. At least one Chadra-Fan is known to have joined the ranks of the New Jedi Order. Chadra-Fan Species Traits Chadra-Fans share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Chadra-Fans receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Chadra-Fans are quick and precise, but their curiosity often overrides their sense of self-preservation. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Chadra-Fans gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Chadra-Fans have a base speed of 4 squares. * Heightened Awareness: A Chadra-Fan may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Tinkerer: When a Chadra-Fan Repairs or Jury-Rigs a Droid or device using a Mechanics check, the Droid or device regains an additional 1d8 Hit Points. * Darkvision: '''Chadra-Fans ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Chadra-Fans can speak, read, and write both Basic and Chadra-Fan. Category:Species Category:Chadra-Fans